Ember in the Darkness
by Jantra
Summary: Nothing good can come of a meeting of darkness, but what happens when a thief of moonlight is challenged by a would be Pharaoh and God?


**~* Ember in the Darkness *~  
by: Jantra Hokushin and Rave-chan  
  
[ Published: ****] August 4, 2003****  
[ Pairings: ] Malik/Mariku/Bakura/Ryou**  
[ Type: ] **This is a one shot lemon fic in honor of Chibi B who was Broken Kitten's 200th reviewer! She chose the pairings for this.****  
   
  
**

Bakura slowly walked down the streets of Battle City, the cool metal of his duel disk around one wrist like a coiled silver serpent, just waiting for his command to strike. Overhead, the sun had sunk low in the sky until it vanished behind the massive towers of concrete and steel that slashed through the horizon lit with rose, gold, and mauve. The yami held no concern for where he was going, or the few eyes that scanned his progress. His mind was trying to deal with the high pitched whine in the back of his skull, the voice that was sending bolts of pain through his mind after so many hours of listening to it. His light, whining and bitching about not being in control of 'his' body. Some babble about it being his right to move his own limbs and such not. A soft growl escaped him, his eyes and posture showing his pure aggravation at his hikari. 

            Unknowing to the white haired Raider, a blonde creature sat with his back snug to the brick wall of one building, hearing the gentle crush of glass underfoot of someone coming near with anger in their step. The gleaming sleek monster of a motorcycle sat nearby propped up easily on its kickstand, its metal body dead thanks to a particular lack of gas to feed its roar. But, no matter. It had gotten him to where he needed to be… resting, lying in wait for his prey. Tanned digits laced around the shaft of the Rod, the fading light catching the very edge of one sharp point on its flared head as it slowly began to glow, just some gentle dim illumination amidst the shadows of the alley he rested in. 

            Bakura lifted his head as something came over him, some notion, some peculiar sensation that urged him to action. His fingers lifted to either side of his chest, a glow filtering through the striped shirt he wore. The Ring appeared to the other side of the cloth, the bangles of pointed gold moving side to side gently as if in impatience. His eyes narrowed at the sight of its reactions to his own feelings. A moment of concentration and he closed those brown orbs, listening to the call of the Ring's power. Nearby, he could feel it like a finger touching his soul, was another once of the Sennen Items. His direction changed, shifting towards the mouth of an alley not one hundred feet from his current place. He peered into the alley, wondering what one of the Items would be doing in a place like this. 

            Mad eyes peered back to Bakura, piercing straight through the thick gloom as they strained to see the face of the fool who had entered the alley. He could feel the power in this soul, and knew instantly it would be a challenge to break it… if he had too.

            "…And just who are you?" The man's voice was low, commanding, arrogant as the foolish Pharaoh's had been. And just like that fake ruler, this stranger held himself with the same 'I am a living god bow down and worship me' fashion, proud and haughty as he looked to the Raider. The boy-man before him, outlined by the edges of the end of the alley, was handsome in some wounded jackal way. His eyes seemed to lack any of the trust that the softer humans seemed to have, marking him as some creature above or below the weak sapiens. The thief narrowed his eyes under that dead gaze, glaring silently for a long moment to the man who obviously held one of the Items in his hand. The glowing eye upon the stranger's forehead made him shiver, some part of the shudder akin to nerves, some part akin to pleasure. Someone with power… someone to challenge, to make his.

            "I am who is." The Raider quipped, a smirk crossing his lips. He watched as the blonde man stepped away from the wall, coming towards him. 

            "That is not what I meant… your name, Jackal." The blonde's expression was colder then a desert night, then the eyeless stare of Death. 

            Refusing to let the man get the better of him, Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. His own features slid into the familiar patterns of his own brand of proud nature. "Bakura…" The smirk returned. "Master, to you." His voice coy, teasing, challenging. 

            "Master? In what pathetic dream would you, a beast like you, be master over me?" The dead lavender eyes flashed with poison. "I am Mariku, the True Pharaoh. Slave to none."

            "In this world and every other that could exist, Mariku." Bakura twisted the name sharply with his tongue, smirking. This could be fun, and thankfully the surprising sight of the blonde forced Ryou to finally shut up.  

            "You think so… Ba-ku-ra?" Mariku stretched out the Ring spirit's name, stressing on the first two syllables and almost whispering, hissing the last, like some reminiscent voice of a viper. "We will see…"

            The thief looked unmoved. "And how will we see that, blondie?" He asked, a sliver of curiosity showing through… or maybe just a canine's foolish nature of 'I must know everything Stick my nose in everything.'

            "You are a holder of one of the Items… so we will play a simple Shadow Game."

            A sneer from Bakura. "Simple Shadow Game?" It held no fear, just an interest, almost a need. 

            "A simple contest of wills, cur…" 

            There was a flash of crimson through the chocolate eyes at the nick name. "I accept your pathetic challenge." He growled out in that low voice, a test to his strength. 

            "I pray you fight harder then the other fools that I have faced…" A smirk from the blonde dark. "But, now to set a prize for what good is a contest without winning something?" 

            The pale arms uncrossed for a moment so Bakura could gesture, some vague motion of digits through the air. "Your Item would be my choice." Easily said, without worry. 

            "And my choice would be you… and the other soul within you. It is not often such pretty toys come to me." 

            Bakura growled very softly at the mention of his light. Ryou was his, his to keep or to barter away like gold or fine gems. Himself… to be under this creature's hand? No. He would not lose, so he should not fear. "Deal, Mariku." He hissed out. 

            "A bit of hesitation in your voice… don't tell me you care for your host." Some bit of emotion flashed in those eyes, the first bit of anything that had passed through those purple tinted windows. "Not that it matters…" Mariku laughed, a low sound of power. "The rules are simple…" He began, the shadows closing around them making an arena of whirling blacks, deep greens, and bleeding crimsons. Bakura's eyes had gone to slits as he listened carefully. Long ago had he learned to listen well to 'rules'… for loopholes either he or his opponent could exploit. 

            "Without touching your opponent with anything but your power, you must force your them to their hands and knees." Mariku said without emotion or gesture that most humans used to speak. But Bakura was wise to his words. 

            "I am not a fool, Pharaoh." A spin of sarcasm on the final word. "I know the power of the Rod, and that even the weakest of its users could at least force me down…" 

            "Are you that weak? I will have to keep that in mind." An evil smirk. "So, what do you propose?" 

            Bakura growled softly and mimed drawing a card from the duel disk. "We each draw five cards, and pray that fate and our decks our friendly to us today. Simple. A trap defeats a monster, a magic defeats a trap, and a monster defeats a magic. Whoever wins the draw, gains a point. If we both raise a trap, both traps are destroyed. If we both raise a magic, both are destroyed. But, if a monster is raised, they must go head to head. Whoever wins that battle wins the point. Whoever has the most points after our five cards wins this little game. Simple enough." The Raider's eyes snapped with an earthen rose fire. 

            "Agreed… though that is leaving it mostly up to chance, is it not? Shall we then?" 

            "Chance, and the strength of our decks." Bakura agreed, a chuckle in his tones. "Draw." Bakura slid the top five cards from his deck, his fingers quick and lithe with the long practiced motion even as the would be god mirrored his motions. With five cards in hand, Mariku looked to Bakura.

            "You may go first."

            Bakura peered over his hand, his eyes dark for a moment before he selected a card and held it put, putting forth the energy to summon it. Upon the field appeared a face down card as if in defensive mode. "Now, your choice."

            The action was repeated by the 'living god.' 

            "On three… 1, 2… 3!" Bakura gestured on the third number, bringing his card up and into life. The card over turned into attack mode, bringing forth the unending hunger of his beloved Man Eater Bug. The Egyptian, with a flick of his fingers, revealed his own down card… a magic card bearing the name of 'Nightmare Cage.' "Looks like I win." Bakura said with a smirk as his Man Eater ripped the cage apart with his bare claws. 

            "For now… but never think you win with first blood." The other dark replied with the last crunch of metal hanging in the air. "You have one, it is your move to lay a card down then." 

            The smirk never left the moonstone pale features as Bakura placed down his second card, head tilted just so to ruffle that silken sheet of white silk down from behind his shoulders. The god put down another card as well, his eyes never leaving Bakura. It would be ecstasy to break him…

            On his own count of three, Bakura gestured out towards the field to raise up his own card… a dry, sloshing chuckle erupted over the shadows as his Morphing Jar popped free of his clay pot, peering around with its single eye. Mariku looked unphased by the cackle as his stare bore into Bakura, his own card lifting to show off one of the cards of the strongest combo his deck could produce… the Jam Defender. 

            "Looks like I win this round…" The dark god smirked towards his opponent. One lose could not hurt him, Bakura knew… he would win this and another of the seven Items. 

            "Lay your card." He growled out. Mariku laid his third card without a thought. He knew from the moment he drew his hand the moon haired fool would lose. Bakura ran his thumb slowly over the surface of the card, his face as cold as winter before he laid it. 

            "Ready when you are… pet." The blonde dark said almost quietly, his eyes devoid of emotion. 

            Bakura hissed softly. "Your count."  

            "On three then… one, two, three." He counted quickly, the Pharaoh wanna be flipping his card over with an annoyed look on his features as if sick of his game that separated him from his newly seen pet. Bakura did the same, and hissed low under his breath as the Change of Heart's half demon rose from the card and went head to head with the energy of Mariku's Remove Trap… both powers canceling out upon impact. One to one, with one draw. Bakura did not like these odds, but it would be just as difficult for Mariku.

            "And this is where it becomes clear who is going to win, Jackal…" Mariku murmured, his voice low, soft, sensual in tone. He picked his card, laying it onto the field. Even if it were another draw, he would win… "Make your move."

            Bakura quickly laid his own card, refusing to acknowledge the taunt. On Mariku's quick countdown, he gestured sharply and brought forth his card. A card he knew as far better then the other cards in his deck. He knew this card for he had worn its skin. The Lady of Faith raised herself over top of her card, her head bowed. The ooze of the Revival Jam appeared, its body catching the light as it flung itself forward on Mariku's silent command, the Lady of Faith disappearing its gelatinous body before shattering in a sparkle of light. Bakura's eyes went wide for a moment before he growled low in his throat. One more turn. He had to win. He WOULD win. 

            "One more round…but tell me, what were you… before I make you my fuck toy?" The blonde dark said, his head tilted lightly to one side.

            The thief licked his lips, wetting the too dry flesh. "I was, am, the greatest tomb raider alive." He said, trying to keep his voice as level as it had been. 

            "A tomb raider… maybe when I break your mind entirely you would make a fine rare hunter…" Mariku said, his fingers stroking the last card in his hand before placing it on the field. 

Bakura snarled. "I will never be broken!" He placed his final card to the field, knowing that he would win. Without even bothering he roared and flipped his card. From its surface rose the dark form of the Dark Necrofia… the Lady. "Take your best shot, Mariku!"

"Impressive monster… but no monster can hope to compare to a god!" He flipped his card with a sharp gesture, his smirk of victory on his features. The reality, even the sad reality of the Shadow Realm, seemed to split apart as in a golden flash as the god soared up from the card. Massive and crimson and teeth and burning eyes he swiftly devoured the Lady in a single bite as his pure energy sunk Bakura to his knees, covering his eyes as the noise and light of the God Osiris threatened to overthrow his senses. 

"I even got you on your knees!" Mariku cried over the sheer power of the god, his eyes alight with the insanity that was his being, his creator… his expression that of the devil himself. Bakura lowered his arm as the other dark lifted the card free of the field, vanishing away the god. His breath was slow and deep, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. "Too much for you, Jackal? Pity…" The shadows receded from the alley, but not before leaving a bind of darkness to hold the Raider's hands together. Bakura hissed at the binds and got to his free, his eyes spitting fire. 

"Bastard!"

"Bastard? Hardly… my line is pure, you fool." Mariku's tone causal. "But I have won… And I **will **collect my prize." 

Bakura looked side to side, ready to defend himself from this dark being… Mariku might have asked for himself and his light but Bakura would not go without a fight. With his hands bound it would be harder…The Ring began to glow with its own power, its burning power touching his eyes. This man might have won against Bakura but Ryou… the weak hikari was his and his alone. 

"I see what you are doing… and I would rather not have you fight every step of the way…" A pause. "Well, maybe I would. But come, Jackal… Bakura… on your feet."

Bakura growled low, his eyes a cornered and very unhappy canine. But he had his honor. He stepped towards the other dark, his expression almost clean as the Ring's glow died. Mariku beckoned the other to walk with him as they wandered back towards the docks, admiring his new pet as much as possible. Bakura followed a few steps behind, his hair drifting down to cover his eyes. He let the other lead for a while, his hands meekly bound before him… until suddenly, like a vicious dog snapping its chain, he leapt forward, prepared fully to kill the offending blonde. It felt like time went still as instead of keeping up his pace, Mariku stopped. In a flash his hand was raised, the Rod's power seeping over Bakura's form to throw him bodily into a nearby wall. A grunt came from Bakura's lips as his head slammed off the stone, sparks of light obscuring his vision before it seemed to fade into painful darkness. He struggled against the energy holding him but it was as useless as fighting off his Chains of Energy… he snarled low in his throat.

"Naughty slave…" A bubble of laughter. Bakura's breath hissed in and out before he slowly went limp, knowing he had lost this round between them… another loss. "Come slave… do not make me force you." The madness was clear in his eyes, the only trace of life within the purple orbs. He dropped to the ground as Mariku's hold on him fell away and he fell to stand against the wall. A growl from the white haired spirit and he returned to following the other dark, death in his eyes. "Nice… you look almost cute like that." 

"Fuck off." Bakura whispered as they stepped onto the docks.

"No… but I will fuck you." The white haired dark just glared at him… if looks could kill. "Come." Mariku said simply, leading the other onto a small version of a cruise ship. Bakura ignored the mass of what must have obvious luxury, just keeping his eyes trained on the man before him. "This is your new home, slave…" Bakura was lead into a cell-like room, chilled, dank almost. "Now, let me see my prize." 

The Ring's yami turned to face Mariku, lifting his head. He would not bow his head to this man. His chin held high, eyes sparkling with his hair thrown back… so full of his own pride, this thief. 

"A slave with too much pride… sickening. I'll fix that. Strip. NOW." The blonde hissed. Bakura thought it over a moment, weighing his options… then held up his hands with a smirk. 

"Kind of hard to when I cant even get my wrists apart." 

"Look again you ass…" It was true. The bonds were gone, as if they were never really there. Bakura snorted softly and drew his thumbs under the edge of his shirt, drawing up the blue striped fabric over his head. He shook the length of his mane free of the shirt's confinement and let the cloth drop to the floor. He could do no less. Bakura knew that if he did not strip himself, Mariku would do it or worse, force him to with the Rod's power and Bakura did not want to feel the slimy itch of the Item's energy in his body, controlling it. Mariku smirked, enjoying the view and the show. The Raider let his digits brush over the button of his jeans, hesitating. 

"All of it. Now." 

Bakura hissed softly and averted his eyes slightly, undoing the button. That button was all that held the light blue jeans around his skinny waist… they dropped to the floor in a puddle of denim. The yami wore nothing beneath. 

"Impressive, my pet…" Slowly Mariku touched the boy he had won, his fingers brushing over the tight stomach. "Have you ever been owned by anyone, pet?"

Bakura whispered, "No." But something in the way he would not meet those lavender orbs, a twitch of cheek muscle spoke of lies. 

"I see… maybe not in this life… but you will be mine."

"I am no man's." Bakura growled out quietly.

"Mine. You are mine, you fool. On your knees!" The dark commanded, his fingers stroking the smooth gold of the Rod. Bakura's head jerked up, glaring to the other's eyes. He would not kneel. But Mariku simply used a hint of his power, making the Raider's knees fold. Bakura hit the rough floor with a grunt, growling low under his breath, hands splayed to catch himself from falling anymore. "You look good like that… on your knees before a god where you belong. Now…" The sound of pants being unzipped echoed briefly in Bakura's ears. "You will show me some of your oral skills." Bakura's hair hid his moment of a smirk before looking up with anger once again, his eyes dilating at the sight of Mariku's own rod. 

"You see… I am the holder of more then one rod… and they are both known for breaking minds." Bakura snorted at the almost cheesy line, looking away from the sight. "Did I tell you, you could look away? You **will **do as I say." Fingers shot out and wrapped around the moonlight colored hair, pulling Bakura's face up to his organ. At the other dark's gasp of pain, Mariku shoved himself into the wet, warm mouth. Bakura struggled for a moment before digging his teeth in sharply, his howl of anger muffled by flesh. The in pain dark roared, grasping the Sennen Rod tightly. Through his pain he used the energy of the Rod to soar through Bakura's body, forcing his nerves to feel the pain he was only a hundred times over. The white haired yami howled, reaching down to grip himself even though nothing was touching him. He collapsed to the floor, body arching off the cold rough wood. In his mind he could hear Ryou trying to find out what was going on, for Bakura had long ago locked the weak light into his own Soul Room but even that pain shattered his concentration on keeping Ryou out.

"Don't… ever… do that again… or I will have you begging for me to make you an eunuch!" Mariku hissed out between breathes. Bakura's eyes were closed tightly. How could you fight your own damned body!? "Now… slave…" The blonde's voice was clear once again. "Kiss it." He murmured. Bakura glared upwards, his pupils were just pinpoints in the liquid brown irises. Slowly he sat up, his hands shaking slightly. He cursed his own weakness but his body refused to listen to him. "Willingly or not, I will fuck your mouth whether or not you are in control!" 

Bakura closed his eyes, and despite what his pride and mind screamed at him he brushed his lips over the velvet silken head of Mariku's length, feeling the burning heat beneath the pink flesh. The master smiled, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair as Bakura's mouth slowly slid over his hardened member, the tongue flickering over the tip. Bakura could hear his arrogance crying out to him, his stomach flipping in sickness… 

"Mine…" Mariku growled. "Take me into your mouth, fuck me with your mouth… dirty little slut…" Chaotic mumblings as Bakura slowly did as told, his eyes closed against the sight. He still bore the skills forced upon him thousands of years ago, his head bobbing slowly on that hard flesh. His hair moved back and forth as his head did, rocking with his motions.

_…Bakura…! He could hear in the back of his head, a cry of tone._

"Stop." The Master hissed. "Turn around." Bakura pulled his head away, shuddering, repressing a small want to gag. 

"No…" He managed to growl out, his nails digging into his palms. 

"Do it." Mariku gave the white haired slave one last chance. "Now, whore." He glared at his pet.

"NO." Bakura hissed out, snarling up to the blonde. 

"You asked for it…" The god growled, tapping to the power of the Rod. Bakura's Ring lit with power, spinning sharply on the balls of his feels and leaping back to the opposite wall. "On your knees!" Mariku roared, throwing Bakura up into the air and slamming him back down onto the ground on all fours, like a bitch in heat. The white haired yami bit his lip, his teeth drawing blood, to keep from crying out. "Offer yourself to me… like the bitch you are." 

"N-Never..." Bakura whispered, feeling the pain spike up from his kneecaps.

"Do it." He threw the force of the Rod's being into the command. Bakura fought against that control but even with the power of the Ring at his disposal, the Rod's particular power just overrode even his will to fight. He found himself turning to the wall, his bottom high in the air like the Jackal he had been named. The master ran his palms across that rounded muscle before kicking the Raider's legs wide apart. Bakura's mind screamed against what was happening but some dark part of it, something long hidden away even from his own conscious, knew and was ready to accept what Mariku would do to him. The blonde lined himself up with that hidden entrance, a dark laugh on his breath.

"I will have you begging…" He whispered into Bakura's ear, nipping it painfully hard. The white haired dark was powerless to move, to speak, to even breath without the Rod letting him. With one powerful thrust, Mariku entered into the Raider, hissing at the tightness. Tanned digits gripped and yanked hard on the soft white hair. Bakura tried to scream but was denied even that simple thing as pain shot up through him, slashing into his soul with ethereal claws of bright golden power. 

_BAKURA! Ryou's gentle voice filled with worry, trying to find out what was going on outside, to his body. He could feel the pain that was going through the shell that it seemed like he never had a moment's control over. What was Bakura DOING? What were those moments of pain that was like a faded burn, there but not there, running through his veins? _

Mariku did not even pause after that burying stroke, and began to take his pet in long sliding strokes, just slamming in and out. Blood quickly began to lubricate his motions, the single first drop sounding like the high pitched ring of a struck tuning fork, echoing in Bakura's own mind as well as Ryou's Soul Room. One hand untangled from the thief's hair, the few sharp pains from ripped hair going with his hand as Mariku wrapped the freed hand around the Raider's member, jerking on it hard. Bakura felt himself grow hard, and his mind tried to understand whether or not it was just the Rod's power that was bringing blood down into his groin or his own abused, chaotic mind actually… NO! He could not enjoy this… and yet he could not run away from it. If he lost control of this body, it would suddenly be Ryou in control, having to deal with this… No. The light was his, and his ALONE. He would not let Mariku desecrate what was HIS. 

"What is the matter, pet?" Mariku growled out, suddenly releasing the hold on the Raider's voice. He wanted to hear the whines, the moans, the screams, the curses.

But Bakura could not stop the moan that tore from his throat as soon as the grip on his vocal cords was released. The shudder echoed in his voice. "N-Not… your… pet!" He whispered, a gasp leaving him as Mariku struck a warm place deep inside of him.

The Master could almost feel the difference and struck the same place within the Raider. "You are my pet, my whore!"

A faint whine came from the thief who was loosing a battle of his own will, body held rigid under the Rod's power… maybe both rods. His voice refused to let him answer back, just shudder out a moan on Mariku's next stroke. He had not been taken by anyone for centuries beyond count and yet… and yet… this man… in one night, had broken through the barriers he had placed on himself.

Mariku kept up his rough 'love,' pressing into that spot that could make the Raider whimper so. "You are mine, whore. Everything about you!" The blonde was growling, head thrown back like an animal, a beast. 

Bakura shuddered. So close… how could his body betray him so? He couldn't be enjoying this… He gave a shivery half growl half groan as the pleasure and pain spiked into one thunderbolt of lust, triggering his body's effect to release, to free him of the building pressure within. But immediately, the Master prevented that. The Rod's control tightened like a fist around his soul and refused to let his body do as it wished. It was like some ghostly cock ring, tight around him. Bakura cried out as pain rolled back into him instead of the pleasure he knew should have come, pain of being held back. "No…!" He moaned out between hard breathes. Mariku was pounding into him hard enough to drive the air from his lungs with every thrust. Blood pooled to touch his knees, coating both pale and tanned thighs.

"Beg." Came the simple word from above. "Scream for it." The uke dark refused in his heart, in his soul, but his mind… his mind knew one thing. His body needed release, and it was the most dominate thing in him other then the Rod's power. A whimper escaped Bakura.

"Please…" A bare whisper, that single sound filled with more fear then anyone had heard from the Raider in hundreds of years. 

"LOUDER." A cry, a whisper, a roar from the Master. "Tell your master you want to cum."

Bakura's breath hitched it came out as a sob… the pleasure/pain overriding any good sense in him. "Please Master!" The tones were changed from the thief's normal cold voice, almost like a scared child… a frightened puppy that only a moment ago had been snapping with its tiny milk teeth. "Let me cum!" He cried out into the room, the scent of his own blood filling his nostrils and his mind.

Mariku's laughter echoed off the walls as he thrusted hard into the Raider a few more times, a few more moments of torture before letting the thief fall over the edge. Bakura came with a scream, the blonde's control suddenly gone from his body. His head was thrown back, hips pushed up on the thickness inside of him, his face the sight of some divine whore. His seed pumped out to mix with his blood in a white and crimson devil's candy cane, like some horror movie effect. He could feel the blonde release into him, the heat burning through him. His body hung limp with Mariku's one arm wrapped around his hips, his torso collapsing to let his forehead rest on the cool floor, his body shuddering with little after quakes. 

Mariku pulled out of Bakura's tight warmth and laid him down in the pool of the Raider's blood and seed. He summoned his light, forcing the boy into a solid body for enough time to respond to his commands. "Clean that mess." He growled.

The boy scampered back from his dark, fast. He did not want to be in the blonde's way as the lightly panting 'god' left the room. The light eyed boy looked to Bakura, noticing the white haired boy was once more chained by shadows. He knelt in that mess and looked down to the other with a soft frown. Bakura simply did not move, panting slowly with closed eyes as the crimson fluid stained the tips of his hair. If he had not been a spirit himself the yami would have been broken… but it was still a mortal shell he was in, subject to dying. 

"Why does he do this… yami…no baka…" The boy muttered over Bakura's still form. A faint sound echoed from the dark, the limp body… but it was different, somehow. Pained but… lighter, perhaps? Unknowing to the Rod's true owner, Bakura had completely passed away into darkness, his mind shutting down and refusing to reboot. So Ryou had been forced free of his Soul Room into one very sore and painful body.

Malik knew this to be one of the ship's two 'play rooms' as his other half called it, complete with a drain in the floor and a shower headed hose. "Please… just lay still." He whispered, scared. Most people couldn't move, alive or dead, when his other half had finished with them, but there was always a first time as this boy was proving. 

Ryou slowly opened one chocolate orb then immediately closed it again, a soft cry leaving his lips. Even that single note was tainted with his accent, so meek and gentle. Pain… the pain was too much. Like he was burned from the inside out. The scent of blood wanted to gag him, and thanks to it he felt like… knew, he was going to throw up. The other in the small room just walked over and turned on the water, making it semi-warm. It quickly began to take the bloody mixture down the drain, the room's floor stained a dull pink. He was almost afraid to touch the boy, even though the soft coo was heart breaking. The white haired light whimpered softly, his body twitching as if touched by electricity as pin and needles sunk into him, making him curl up into the tiniest ball of pain.

"Don't curl…it just makes it worse." The boy spoke from experience now. Being gentle as he could, he just let the water wash over the stranger's body. The white haired boy did not listen, maybe couldn't hear him. Ryou knew what his yami had taken, what had happened now… it was worse then the physical pain in a way. A hiccup stirred him, tears beginning to track down his cheeks.

"Ra… Don't cry…" The other didn't want to hear it. But Ryou whimpered, bringing his forearms over his eyes, his voice now silent as hot tears were washed away by the gentle mist. Slowly Malik washed away the remaining blood. "Could you... please…move your legs… so I can…" He whispered, not wanting to say it, or see it. But he knew he had to, or it would be him on the floor. One dark eye opened again and stared silently up at Malik. Within that umber orb was such pure innocence, fear, the light of the world… like looking into the eye of an angel. Who was this blonde boy helping him? Why was he here…? Questions that could not be answered thanks to Bakura's current state of mind, and so his logical mind was, of course, terrified of the lavender eyed boy looking down on him, on his naked wet form.

"Its… al…" Malik couldn't make himself say that. He couldn't… this boy had just been raped by his dark. "No… its not alright. Gods I'm sorry… I cant…control him…" Babbling, a frantic look in his eyes. "Just let me clean you…" 

Ryou moaned softly, and his body went limp, legs falling apart once again. His stare was full of emotion yet… blank. Like there was someone there but no one really home. The other boy refused to cry though he wanted to more then anything. Tears were weakness… he cannot be weak. He didn't even know this boy! Still, tenderly, Malik cleaned the boy's nether rejoins. Ripped, torn… the damage on the outside ring of muscle enough to make anyone wince twice over. 

"I'm Malik… " He offered softly. It was better not to know this wounded seraphs name but… if it would bring just a bit of life to those beautiful eyes, it was worth it. Ryou blinked slowly, looking up at the blonde. Why did his skin feel numb?... Like rubber… like something dull and far away. 

"…R….Ry…Ryou…" The boy finally managed to get out, waiting for a blow from this may be savior. The creature tending to him was as beautiful as anything, but he knew not to trust the beautiful…

"Ryou…" Malik whispered, looking over the damage. The boy was a mess. He finally, some how missing it among the shocking beauty of the boy and his wounds that his was the holder of the Sennen Ring. His eyes went wide a second before. "Do you know how to heal yourself?" Malik received the slightest shake of the head from the other light. "Have you ever done anything with the Ring?" A second shake of the head.

"My… yami… d-did… everything…"

"Close your eyes. Try to feel the Ring in your head… that warm glow from it…Try to let the glow fill your body and the pain will stop." Malik muttered, remembering what he had been taught and the few things he knew. Ryou's eyes closed once again and nothing happened for a long space of time. Then suddenly he gasped, the Ring taking to glow on his chest. It spread out over the boy like warm butter, soaking into his skin. It even leapt across the scant inches between himself and Malik and touched over Malik's tanned flesh. It was like pure sunlight, warm… safe…Malik knew that was how healing spells worked… The warm, the love, the safety… But it was a lie. No amount of magic would have him believe in them again. "Hai, Ryou…" 

Finally those tender brown eyes opened again and focused on Malik, the pain nothing more then a memory even if his whole body was still tender. "…Who… are you…? Bakura… locked me away and… then pain… and… and…"

"Malik… Ishtar…" Soft, quiet.

One trembling hand lifted and touched Malik's knee as if to see if this other boy was real or not. "Then… what… what was that… thing…" A glimpse of tall, spiked blonde hair and dead eyes as he and Bakura traded places.

"My… yami…" Ryou whimpered at the word, and suddenly leapt up to hug this other boy. Having Bakura was… difficult… but to have to suffer under that… that… emotionless monster?

"Gomen… gomen nasi…" He whispered into Malik's ear. This was why Bakura called him weak, for moments like this…but it didn't matter.

"Please… just don't touch me…" The boy in his arms sounded so frightened that he let go and sunk away, curling his arms around his bare form, eyes glued to the floor. What had possessed him to just… hug… a complete stranger like that…? He whimpered softly, a mewl of a sound like an abused kitten. "Please… Don't… I…" Those lavender orbs showed fear but he slowly crawled over and hugged the other… Fuck what the Master would think. This beautiful angel needed this, this moment or surely he would crack. Ryou's skin seemed to shudder under Malik's touch but he did not move, merely returned the embrace with shaking limbs.

"I'm sorry…" Malik whispered softly knowing that another had been damned because of his own weakness… but Ryou just shook his head.

"Don't… be… P-Please… just hold me…? Even if… you have to throw me away when… he… it… your… yami… comes back just… please…" It was begging in its saddest, simplest form… the pleas of a kitten.

"Hai…" Malik held the boy tightly like a scared child holding onto a lost kitten, a single tear weeping from out of his eye. "Just… for now…" Ryou nodded and let his head sink against the other boy's shoulder, his silken hair brushing Malik's jaw. Malik just pet the white haired light gently. There was no denying it, this kitten was beautiful. Some strange noise came from Ryou… and it cleared itself to be an actual purr. Gentle, shaky, but a purr. Felines made the noise in times of happy pleasure sure, but few knew they also purred to calm themselves. Suddenly Ryou slowly lifted his head, his cheeks stained a soft blush as he realized that he was sitting there, pressing his naked body up against this stranger…

"It is alright, Ryou…" Malik murmured before the boy had a chance to get himself flustered anymore. "As… alright as it gets." He nuzzled the trembling light. There was nothing sexual about it, just his actions of trying to comfort. It was doubtful he could feel anything like that any more without… being forced.

"Gomen…" That light accent once again before, more cautiously, he rested again Malik. _Bakura… He tried into the darkness of his mind and in return, received a soft groan of exhaustion. "He's awake…" The Ring's hikari murmured._

"He…? Your other?" It was clear the blonde was scared. Darks were evil, cruel… 

"He… was the one that was… r-raped by your… yami…" Very quietly Ryou whispered.

"So it… wasn't… then… the gods…" Malik blinked. He had thought that his dark had raped this innocent little light. 

"I wish he… hadn't… kept me away… just let me out…" Ryou whispered, tears back in his eyes. His yami was cruel, possessive but… somehow, the hikari still cared about him, did not want to see such a thing happen to him…

"Why would he do that?... Lock you away…" The other boy couldn't believe that a dark didn't let the weaker of the soul suffer.

"…He… thinks I'm weak…" A tired laugh. "But… I know… he cares… or at least… sees me as something… to protect. He hurts me but… there's something in his eyes…" The little light confessed quietly.

"He… cares…" Whispered. Something like that was unheard of.

"Hai… He'd… never admit it but… I know…" He murmured, his eyes closing.

Malik was silent for a long pause of time. "You deserve to be loved." So soft, looking at the perfection of the other boy. 

But suddenly, the door flew open and entered the mad dark, in all of his erect, insane glory. Malik winced in Ryou's gently embrace, and Ryou himself nearly jumped a foot and went frozen like a deer in headlights. 

"What have we here… it is the light of the jackal. Interesting…" Ryou stared silently up into those dead purple eyes, his form shaking. Mariku smiled, if one could call the vile expression of lust on his face a smile. The other blonde froze, wanting to be gone. His blood had turned to ice. "I want you to put on a show for me… an act of obedience. You know what I can do to you… if you do not act as I tell you." 

Ryou shuddered and gave a tiny, soft moan, burying his face in against Malik's chest. He knew what the dark meant, for Bakura had murmured words very similar one long night, chained to the bed, the yami's chest pressed to his back his blood in the air…

"I want you to lay the boy down and fuck him… make him moan. Do you understand me?" 

Malik looked to the floor. "Please… don't make me do this." He whispered. 

Ryou shifted so his mouth was by Malik's ear. "D-Don't… fight him on my… behalf… I don't want you hurt… please… just… do what you have to…"

"But…" The boy looked to him. 

"He wants it… take the little whore before I make you." Mariku's growl.

"Sorry…" A whisper from the blonde light as he laid Ryou down. Tears built in the other light's eyes but he ignored them, wanting to make sure Malik was safe even if he wasn't. Shaking pale digits touched Malik's cheek gently and touched dampness. The blonde light pressed his lips to the other light as he tried to get himself in line. He couldn't feel love, maybe… but at least he could hope that the gods would kill him for harming an angel like this. Ryou returned the kiss, sobbing softly into it. He wrapped his legs around Malik's waist, knowing the pain was about to come, to eat him alive like it had tried to do this his dark. 

But that was when the Ring began to glow.

And from the depths of his Soul Room, Bakura roared into being. A solid form, with glowing burning eyes of umber gold. He wrapped his hand on Malik's hair and with every ounce of his own strength, he ripped Malik from his light with a snarl of pure anger. HIS! HIS LIGHT! How dare someone else touch his hikari… 

There was a whimper from the blonde as he slid to the floor, Bakura's hand tight in his mane. 

"You shouldn't touch my light." The other yami growled. "DROP HIM!" The power of the Rod suddenly came into play once more. But this was not Bakura in danger… This was HIS Ryou. HIS FUCKING LIGHT and no one touched him but Bakura himself. The Ring was fueled by a rage that Mariku's could never even touch and with a shattering of light, the Rod's control was thrown from his body. Bakura's other hand came down and grabbed the back of Malik's shirt, and pulled so hard so fast that the light purple shirt pulled tight across the boy's throat, choking him before it started to rip, tear, then came free with a great sound of shredding cloth. 

"I don't care if you fucking kill him… but that will be an innocent's blood on your hands." Ryou was trying to make his way towards his yami and Malik but it was as if his own body didn't want to respond to his command. 

"I didn't plan on killing him." Bakura's voice was lower then ever, deadly as a striking cobra, its venom already starting to get into the body's systems. He didn't even bother ripping free the pants, just gestured sharply. Golden light settled and died on Malik's lower half and when it was completely gone, so were the pants and anything that could get in his way. In his hands, the light was limp. Malik knew the steps in this game. 

"B-Bakura… don't…" Ryou whispered.

"Please… just be quick…" Malik whispered as well.

Bakura, still standing, effortlessly pulled Malik's limp form up and pulled him onto his length in one hard stroke. Ryou moaned in fear and disbelief, his eyes going wide. The other whimpered but his body grew hard… sometimes this was all that could really bring him into the state of lust. He moaned softly as Bakura began to thrust into him. 

Bakura's light just curled up into the corner, his wet form coiled into the tiniest ball as he stared, unable to drag his eyes from the sight before him, unable to see Mariku looking at his body.

"It is not right if you do not play as well." The dark said in his low tones as he moved to slide up behind Bakura, who was lost in the depths of instinct and ancient memories. Ryou couldn't understand what he was feeling, couldn't understand why he was growing hard as he watched his dark take the innocent boy that had helped him. A soft noise escaped him.

"You want to play… don't you…" Mariku murmured, his unending stare bearing into Ryou. The boy couldn't help but nod, in some fear, some… some… lust… "Why not help my light?" He offered. "Take him into your mouth…"

Ryou slowly crawled forward, and with a soft hand grasped Malik's hardness in his palm, the digits trembling once again but this time in more passion then fear. His touch as soft as a feather as he leaned forward and lapped at the thick organ like a kitten with a bowl of cream. The other light moaned as he was taken in two different ways. Bakura was merciless, pounding hard into Malik, driving the blonde's length into Ryou's throat. Mariku smirked over the sight before he grasped Bakura's pumping hips and slammed deep into other dark. Bakura lifted his head and howled the eerie cry of the jackal pausing in his actions.

"Let him take you…" A hiss from Mariku. Ryou just could not gather his mind not to obey… he was so used to obeying Bakura's commands. He pulled his mouth off of Malik and turned, having to double up into an odd but workable position. A kitten… a kitten to be had… He pushed himself onto Malik, crying out softly when Mariku started a sharp chain reaction, one thrusting into another and driving Malik deep into Ryou's body. Malik let out a deep howl, letting himself become a slave to the rhythm of the trusts. Bakura pushed hard into him, feeling himself getting close… too much… far too much…Ryou just began to move his hips slowly. Mariku bit down with a growl into Bakura's shoulder.

_MINE! Mariku growled to all of them as with the word echoed in their minds, Bakura howled. He released into Malik's body, his seed warm, almost burning. The light let out a broken keening sound, thrusted faster into Ryou. It took him longer then most to reach a climax… He had just been used too much in the past. Ryou cried out at the change in pace, but something deep inside, buried low so the other wouldn't know… he wanted this to be Bakura… needed this to be Bakura. _

Bakura was held up by Mariku's thrusts as Malik slid off of his limp member, bringing himself and the moon's light into a far more comfortable position. Ryou whimpered as the shift of position made him see sparks. 

_*Take him into your mouth, Ryou… get your dark hard again and let him take you…* A hushed whisper in his mind… or was it his own demented mind speaking…? He gave a low whine, thrusting up hard against Malik's hips. The light moaned. Ryou was tight but… just once… He looked over his shoulder to his dark. Malik didn't care… he would take the other half of him. Very gently he slipped from Ryou with a nip to the back of the kitten's neck, and whispered into his ear. "Do it." Before moving away, silent as a shadow or perhaps a sunbeam. _

Ryou whined gently at the loss, but turned to look up and shuddered in pleasure at the sight of his own dark being taken. He crawled forward and with a soft, tentative lick nuzzled at his dark's length. Bakura's hips bucked even under that light touch. He had been trained at one point to be ever ready to serve someone. He was panting… so long since he had felt like this. His eyes were blurry as he looked down at what was happening, trying to make sense of it.

Malik crept up behind his own version of yami. Would have to be quick… A smirk lit the boy's face, one even his other half could be proud of. In a flash, a striking hawk, he pulled Mariku's hips down and shoved himself deep into the would be Pharaoh. Ryou let out a soft moan and took his dark deep into his mouth, lapping at the soft, silken flesh. The Sun let out a roar at his light's actions. He had never been taken by **anyone, **but he was in to much pleasure within the Raider. _Kill you later. _He growled into Malik's mind. 

The boy just laughed low and began to use his dark like he had been used so many times before. Someone who could see them would not call his eyes 'sane.' Bakura, at the roar and the added pressure and motion, began to grow hard once again. Ryou attacked with added vigor, lapping and suckling with skill beyond what he should have known.

The 'god' moaned for the first time, the sound equal to any whore's, thrusting his hips back at the sweet pain. Malik laughed again and bit savagely into his other half's shoulder as Ryou just used his tongue to make his dark's length wet and ready, wanting…Bakura howled, bucking his lips. Malik lapped at his yami's blood as the other blonde grew close to an edge, almost falling but wanting this to last. 

Ryou gave a groan of pure animal need and shifted, turned, and with some careful maneuvering thrusted himself back onto Bakura, his eyes wide with pain, pleasure, need…Bakura felt that longed for tightness of his light, who would give it willingly… He growled and bent to bite the junction of neck and shoulder, marking the boy as his… marring that perfect skin. It was just too much for Mariku and he released himself into Bakura, his nails streaking the pale skin with lines of red. His inner walls locked down hard onto Malik's member. The Sun's light could not believe how tight Mariku was, could not believe how hot… He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he buried himself hard into the yami, spilling his seed where no one else had ever marked. 

Bakura's mind was completely lost, part of him stunned, worn, from the activity. A faint whispered seeped through the link. _Mine… aishiteru…_

_A-A-…Aishiteru! Ryou cried back, wanting to be like Malik, wanting to be taken with this almost animal side of his yami. _

Malik grabbed Mariku and in a single show of dominance, turned him around sharply and kissed him, knowing if he had to die he would die at least content. His dark's eyes were glazed as he pulled away and looked into them, a tired smirk touching his lips.

_Mine. And he dove back, feeling the lips part under his own. Mariku tried to form words… his light had… had…? __Mine… Malik whispered again, holding the spirit of anger against him, touching his tongue to the yami's, who almost seemed… submissive? Letting his light take what he wanted, and right now he wanted to live before the dark gained enough mind back to kill him. So long Mariku had been here just because of the pain, taking the lead because his light was too weak… killing because his light could not, but this was something he never thought that the soft light was capable of. He had misjudged the mind of his light and had been burned of it._

_MINE… He growled back in a washed out whisper._

Ryou dragged his yami down, and laid back onto the floor, his hips meeting with every one of Bakura's own. His own blood ran down his shoulder, smearing his chest crimson. Bakura kissed his light deeply, probing, demanding as the Ring gave a soft glow at his own activation of it, the healing power within it crawling into Ryou. The boy moaned at the feeling and his muscles clamped tight onto his yami's member.

_Mine and mine alone… He whispered to his light, not wanting to move._

Ryou growled into the kiss, little more then the kitten he was… _F-Fuck __me.Even his mind voice was that weak soft tone but it held a single note of command to it. _

But something had awakened within Bakura… the weak slave that he thought had died… Looking over to Malik and Mariku… perhaps things would not be too bad. It was the command from his light that set him at the ready again. Bakura let out a keen in the back of his throat and mounted his light, looking into the wild softer chocolate eyes.

_Mine._


End file.
